Ladybug, Ladybug
by KRenee
Summary: Juritsu, Juritsu, fly away home. Your house is on fire, and your friends are all gone. All except one and that's little's Sakura, but she'll be dead soon, poor thing. A collection of OC!JuritsuXSasuke. Read or not, cake or death, I don't really care.
1. Introduction To OneShots

Hello everyone! This is KRenee speaking, AKA, Kimmie Baker! I'm also known as the owner of this account!

So, some of you are probably wondering what this "story" is. Well, I'm gonna tell you. It's a collection of one-shots. However, you are all probably thinking that it involves maybe a pairing that you actually read. You're wrong.

This "story" is a collection of one-shots about my sister's original character, Juritsu, and her asshole love interest (not so much anymore). They are based off a bunch of songs that I listen to, such as "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight, and "Better Off Alone" by Alice-Deejay.

For those of you who actually read these one-shots, I hope you like them. I posted them because I've been wanting to for a while, and wanted to have a backup of the stories should my hard drive die. I didn't post these for you to say "Omg mary sue" or "this isnt what people are looking for" or anything else in that section of BS. I posted it because I wanted to. Not because I expected you to like it. So, if you don't like it, shut the hell up. If you do like it, then please, do tell. But you don't have to if you don't want to.

I hope you enjoy!

...

For those of you who are wondering, the title I picked, "**Ladybug, Ladybug**" is based off an old rhyme by the same name. This is how this particular rhyme goes:

Ladybug ladybug fly away home,  
Your house in on fire and your children are gone,  
All except one and that's little Ann,  
For she crept under the frying pan.


	2. Better Off Alone by Alice Deejay

_**Better Off Alone**_

The night sky was clear and the air was crisp and cool. Stars twinkled in the dark, easily outdone by the bright moon. Sasuke stared up at the deep blue universe, his body tired and worn. Some time long ago, his dream was to reach higher than the sky and become better than perfection.

Now, the only thing he wanted was to go home.

The lights within that house were dimmed, and everything was quiet. Silently, like a ghost, Sasuke slipped into the door, broken down and only half on its hinges. He crept carefully through the wreckage of the home that was never to be his, peeking around every corner as if he was concerned for his own safety.

But what was there to be afraid of? The broken young woman who had a heart big enough to love even the cruelest of monsters? Or was it the little girl who had screamed and run from him when he'd gotten to close? Was he afraid that she would give him yet another chance, or was he nervous that she would be afraid of him?

Sasuke finally found himself standing in the doorway to her room; it was a mess. Glass and broken wood lay across the floor, some of it completely destroyed, some of it still almost whole. It was symbolic, and it only went to show how tired she was. Tired of running, of fighting, of living the way she had to.

Tired of cleaning up the mess left behind, unattended and dangerous for the next generation.

She was lying in bed, covers pulled up to her chest. Sasuke continued his approach, walking softly across the room, careful not to step on anything that would break under his weight. Juritsu's sleeping expression was nothing like it used to be. While she had a more relaxed look, she was obvious troubled. Her hands occasionally twitched, groping through the darkness for something she'd never find.

Sasuke watched her carefully, a foreign look in his eyes and an even more alien feeling in his chest. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to feel the smooth, and yet calloused skin that belonged to him. He wanted to know that she was still his, and he needed to know that she would always be there…

The Uchiha tentatively reached a hand out, intending to brush her hair out of her face. Suddenly, his heart lodged itself in his throat and he pulled his hand away quickly, almost wanting to take a step back. He pressed his hand over his nose and mouth to stifle an onslaught of pain and misery.

He couldn't do it; not after what he had done to her. He had returned to see her, but what did he expect her to do? Hug him and kiss him and tell him it was okay? He had murdered everyone that she had considered family, forcing her to relive what had happened to her family.

Even after admitting to himself that he did love her, he had only continued to break her. He was no better than his brother, earning her trust and then turning it to ash. He took a step back, feeling glass cracking and snapping into piece under his foot. He winced, and watched as Juritsu stirred. She looked up and their eyes met, hers widening in fear, his averted to the ground.

"S-Sa…?" She trailed off when she saw his expression, forlorn and confused. Finally, his lifted his gaze to meet hers, his eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry…" He breathed, "I love you, Juritsu…"

Before he disappeared into the shadows, Juritsu simply smiled at him, her exhaustion evident. His honey-colored eyes pierced his soul gently, a feeling he wasn't at all accustomed to.

"I love you too, Sasuke…" She replied softly. Her eyes eased shut as she blinked, and when she opened them again, he was gone. She chuckled softly, her eyes brimming with tears as she lay back down on the bed.

"Sasuke…" She mumbled, half-asleep in seconds, "Would never say that with that kind of expression…"

_But…it's a nice dream…_


	3. Life Goes On Side K by Chemistry

_**Life Goes On**_

…

The flames were still fresh in his mind as he walked through the old ruins of Konoha, having long since burnt out. Juritsu wasn't there anymore. He remembered watching from the shadows mere days ago as she had cried over the freshly created graves of her friends.

The graves that she had made for them.

The days had rolled by like a disease, slowly eating away at his sanity. He didn't know why he had returned to this place, but… he had. The sound of footsteps alerted him, and Sasuke turned around, his eyes widening. Kakashi's eyes were accusing and dark, his anger evident.

"_You lied…"_

"No," Sasuke hissed, "Don't follow me around." A pair of hands wrapped around his waist and he froze up like a deer in headlights. He gritted his teeth and lowered his head, trying to pretend that the immense amount of imaginary pain wasn't there.

Sakura's hand dug into his skin, her arms wrapped around his midsection tightly. He could feel her breath, cold and raspy, again his neck, and the feel was making his bones rattle beneath their tombstone. He clenched his fists as her icy grip wrapped itself around his heart, squeezing to the point where he was concerned about dying.

"Sakura…" He breathed, his voice hoarse from misuse and smoke inhalation, "Let me go." The flames were burning brightly around them, burning him to the core.

"_You lied …"_ She croaked into his ear. Kakashi was walking forward, a kunai in his hand. Sasuke couldn't move to defend himself; he didn't remember Sakura being this strong. A blur of bright orange nearly blinded Sasuke as Sakura and Kakashi disappeared. He was thrown to the ground, a heavy weight on his body.

Naruto stared down at him, blue eyes rotting out of his skull, a hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He was lying in hot embers, and he could feel the flames almost but not catching his clothes and skin on fire. His lungs burned for oxygen, but none was making it to his mouth or nose.

"_YOU LIED!" _Naruto shrieked, blood streaming from his eyes and his mouth,_ "YOU LIED! YOU LIED! YOU LIED!"_

Sasuke's eyes were wide and marginally frightened. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes as a pounding headache worked its way behind his eyes.

Naruto exploded into a million crows that retook their shape. A hand reached out and helped Sasuke to his feet, _"You said you weren't going to follow my path. You said you would never do what I had done to my loved ones."_ Itachi hissed, staring at Sasuke with disappointment in his eyes, _"You said you loved her. You said you would never hurt her. You lied, Sasuke, to yourself and everyone else."_

Sasuke could only stare at his brother, his vision becoming hazy as the lack of oxygen began to affect him. The world began to darken, and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the sound of flames licking at his body.

She wasn't there when he woke up. Juritsu wasn't beside him, tending to his wounds. She wasn't singing to him, she wasn't talking to herself as she worked on her own injuries. The days that had passed seemed like thousands of years without her. There had always been days when he'd believed that she was by his side, and that everything would be okay. He now felt stupid for ever thinking that they were to be together. He remembered only vaguely the days when she'd been his sweetheart, and time had been a thing of the past.

But now, she wasn't there when he needed her most.

_Just like how I was never there for her when she needed me most…_

Juritsu watched through the trees as Sasuke began to shriek and call for her, his sanity dissipating at an extraordinary rate. He bucked and kicked the ground and slammed his fists against it until it broke his wrist, but even then he didn't stop.

Juritsu, her eyes void of any kind of sympathy, stood up and turned away, walking in the opposite direction and disappearing into the forest.

_And life goes on._ She thought, the sound of Sasuke's rage and insanity gradually fading away. A slight smile graced her lips. She didn't like to think of it as being cruel.

It was more like… allowing him to understand his place in the world.


	4. Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight

_**Pictures of You**_

**…**

_Pictures of you,_

_Pictures of me,_

_Hung up on your wall _

_For the world to see._

_Pictures of you,_

_Pictures of me,_

_Reminds us all_

_Of what we used to be._

Sasuke sat alone, in the place he used to call home. He turned yet another paging, warping the world in his younger years, as a small child, as "Five-Year-Old-Sasuke-Who-Has-No-Worries". Juritsu was in almost every picture, each one captioned with something cute and sweet like "These two are sooo cute!" He remembered vividly, the day when he had been yelling at Itachi, who apparently was spending more time with his girlfriend than he was with Sasuke.

Juritsu had come up to him while he'd been crying at the docks, and after he had explained to her what was wrong, she had promised him, _"Well, then I'll be your girlfriend, and we'll get married and Itachi will be jealous of __**you**__!"_

It hadn't been a serious thing, what she had said.

… Probably.

And even if it had been a joke or a childish thing that she had just said to cheer him up, but the memories still made his gut wrench with nostalgia. Oh, how he missed those days so much.

When he had gone to her house before returning to his own, she hadn't been there. But he hadn't minded; the solitude was alright, even if he knew it wouldn't last too long.

However, he had been surprised. Sasuke had suspected that, in all her rage, she had burned and destroyed everything that had reminded her of him. And he'd been wrong. The pictures of the two of them were even more prominently displayed than they had been before the massacre of Konoha, as if she had been trying to forget that he was a cold-blooded monster. They had hung up on the walls, peeking around books and watching from the tops of shelves.

But there had been one that had stood out more than the rest. One that had ripped his heart from his chest and stepped on it several times.

It was a photo from what seemed like _years_ ago. Upon seeing it, Sasuke had been forced towards it by a nostalgic craving and picked it up to gaze into its depths.

_Kakashi smiled from behind his mask; Sasuke put on this pathetically shy smile. Naruto grinned; Sasuke scowled. And Juritsu just smiled, her brown eyes burning through his heart. The honey cocoa color filled with trust that broke a hole into his chest and dropping him into its abyss. Everything seemed so natural, except Juritsu. For some reason, when he looked into those trusting eyes, all he could see was anger, and misery, and a desire to know the answer to the maddening question that had been stalking her for the past three or four years…_

"_Why!"_

"_I had no choice."_

"_THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" She had screamed, tears streaming down her face as she tightly gripped her cold kunai. Sasuke had only stared at her, an expression on his face that he wanted to forget so badly. The look in her eyes tattooed itself into his memory, and his heart lodged itself in his throat. That__** accusing**__ stare was unnerving. It was as if she was reflecting his true self in her honey orbs, and what he saw made him want to throw up. This wasn't how he had wanted her to see him._

"_Are you going to get in my way too?" His mind cursed her existence, but his body so badly wanted to run forward and embrace her, hold her tightly and apologize for everything. His heart wanted nothing more than for her to stop accusing him with __**those eyes**__. Sasuke, as a whole, just wanted to be left alone._

_Her expression changed from desperate anger to a stark white fear. He took a single step forward, and Juritsu, in all the power she had accumulated over the year, had run from him._

_She probably could've killed him._

A single, clear droplet of water splashed onto the photo he held in his hands. Juritsu and he were only seven in the picture, and it was the Christmas before the summer of the Uchiha Massacre. She was holding his hands at her side, a single bundle of mistletoe hanging onto the ceiling above their heads.

Old as they were, the memories of the one person who had warmed him enough to experience love were so precious. The loneliness that he'd been experiencing for years suddenly hit him like a brick wall. All at once, he remembered everything and finally his heart could understand Juritsu, and at the same time, he could see everything that could've been if he had just realized it sooner. A million more droplets of emotion fell from his onyx eyes. No sounds escaped from his lips, as he stared at the sweetest kiss and the happiest moment that his childhood and overall life had ever granted him.

Finally, he cracked, hiccupping as he started to cry harder and harder, until he was crumbling the photo up in his hands from squeezing it so hard and screaming the question that would eat away at his sanity until he descended into madness.

"Why…!"

"_Come on, you two! You're standing under the mistletoe, so you __**have**__ to kiss!" Shisui had encouraged with a partially-drunk grin on his face. He laughed and pushed Sasuke, who had been trying to escape from the party, into Juritsu. They stood under that cursed plant for what had seemed like forever, Sasuke's face beet red, Juritsu looking both confused and shy._

"_Sasuke," Itachi had chimed in with a brotherly smile, "If you want, I can do it as well so that you won't be so embarrassed."_

_Sasuke's eyes had widened, and he had turned on his brother in an instant, "No!" He had snapped, surprising everyone in the room, "You can't kiss Juritsu, because __**I'm**__ the one who's gonna marry her!" Everyone in the room laughed, and smiled, and Sasuke was even more enraged._

"_I'm __**serious!**__"_

_Itachi patted his brother's head, "We know, Sasuke, but you are still a kid. You will understand why we're laughing when you're older."_

"_Sasuke…" The small boy in question turned obediently at the sound of his name, and his eyes met Juritsu's. She was blushing furiously, and yet she looked unbelievably determined._

"_L-let's just do it, okay?" She asked pleadingly. He understood quickly; she was embarrassed and wanted to disappear with him and then avoid everyone in the party for the rest of the night. However, no one would let them leave until they followed through with the tradition._

_She took his hands, and closed her eyes, looking almost afraid. He didn't understand why she was so nervous; it was just a kiss._

_**Just a kiss**__, he thought as he carefully leaned forward and gently touched their lips together. The flashes of cameras lit up the room like lightning, and Juritsu squeezed his hands tightly. The cameras might've been the ones making the clicking noises and flashing lights, but within their hands and hearts, Juritsu was certain that Sasuke could also feel the burn of something foreign, like a spark that would soon light a fire._

_She was __**certain**__ that he could feel it, too._


	5. Thanks For Loving Me

_**Thanks For Loving Me**_

Juritsu broke through the forestry, tears cascading down her cheeks and mixing with the freezing rain that pelted her skin. She hiccupped, choking on a sob and standing beside the water. The growth was as wild and yet amazingly beautiful as she had remembered it.

"SASUKE!" She shrieked, looking around desperately with the hopes that maybe he'd appear. She couldn't sense him; he was hiding from her. Juritsu collapsed to her knees, slamming her fists into the ground and screaming, "WHY!"

Her hands connected with the ground again and again, until her knuckles were cracking under the immense pressure and her voice was far too raw for her to be screaming. She broke down, sobs wracking her body as she shivered from the chilling rain.

"Why?" She breathed softly, her voice barely audible above the thunder and rain. At that point, she didn't even care that she was in the midst of a thunder storm. Why was he doing this to her? What was she supposed to do while she waited for him to come back?

"What did I do?" She choked out, "Why are you avoiding me?"

She heard the sounds of wet grass squelching out water behind her, and froze. Her eyes widened; she still couldn't sense anything. Juritsu turned around slowly, and a cold, wet hand touched her cheek. Sasuke's expression was forlorn, but his trademark smirk was as perfect as ever.

"Juritsu," He said, "There's nothing wrong with you." The tears were falling faster from her eyes as she came to notice that his hands were much colder than they should've been, even in the icy rain.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead, tenderly, "Thanks for loving me."

When she opened her eyes that morning, surrounded by the lush forestry of that Secret Place that she and Sasuke had found together, she knew. The promise that had tied their little fingers together for so many years was severed, and it wasn't possible for her to find the break and remake the knot.

_Thanks for loving me_.

She smiled bitterly, and looked up at the clear blue sky, shading her eyes from the sun.

It was over, and she didn't have to be around to find out how things worked out.

She could go home.


End file.
